Gallowglass
Innocence proves nothing. Inquisitor Gallowglass is a newly raised member of the holy Ordo Hereticus. Shortly after becoming Interrogator, Gallowglass is said to have suffered cruel tortures and rituals in the hands of heretics. Since this time he always known to wear a black glass mask crafted by the Brotherhood of Mars. Gallowglass is a very patient person, coldly calculating and soft spoken. Not much is known about his past but that he grew up in a warrior clan on the very planet, he named himself after. Since becoming Inquisitor he has built up a huge network of spies and counterspies like a grand chess game. The death of a human being moves him little, only a proven few of his closest acolytes have the honor to be worth a sentiment now and then. Although every lead of corruption is being followed by the young Inquisitor, his foremost target are cultists, heretics and Chaos in all its ruinous forms. Gallowglass has been known more than once to cross borders into the fields of competences of the other Ordos. Whereas Inquisitors from Ordo Malleus seem to have no problem with this attitude, Inquisitors of Ordo Xenos do not take these transgressions lightly. In his own Order Gallowglass is seen as an ambitious but dangerous upstart. At the moment his retinue must fare without his council. =Episodes= Season One The Disparate * 1 Maggots in the Meat: The agents of Gallowglass are called to a site of grisly murder and heretic rituals. And they discover a struggle of mythic forces centuries of years old. **Data Slate of Tonus Ferreus **Shell cases of Kardan the Lost **Diary of Tanisha Bones **Report of Special-Colonel Al Zufar * 2 Cold Laughter: A renewed group of Acolytes travels to a cemetery world, investigating strange tomb raidings. **Diary of the revered father Kilian Athanasius Kerensky **Diary of Salazar Jan * 3 The Hold: In the wake of Inquisitorial intrigue the Acolytes of Gallowglass must visit a violent place and make the impossible possible. **Shell cases of Kardan the Lost **Diary of the revered father Kilian Athanasius Kerensky *How to read a 40k timeline =The Holy Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass= by Sirhan and Kerensky]] Leaders of the Retinue #Inquisitor Gallowglass #Interrogator Sagisville (Adept): Master of the Unseen Workers of Information and Intrigue #Interrogator Quintilla Drusa (Soldier): Lady-General Militant of the Forces of Holy Retribution #Interrogator Cathlenn Frost (Psyker): Savant-Mistress Advisor of the Will of Thousands ''- missing (archive files locked by Inquisitorial orders)'' Retinue *'Congretation of Blissful Ignorance': strategics, logistics, politics, research *'Seers of the Light of Terra': communications, logistics, research *'Sisters of the Needle': assassination and extraction missions *'Claws of War': heavy combat missions, retinue fundsraising (archive files locked by Interrogator Sagisville) *'Iron Purpose': investigative missions, team missing (archive files locked by Inquisitorial orders) *'The Sandmen': investigative missions **'Eight-Folded Veil': Scions of Armarian, Heart of the Gallowglass Conspiracy * Retinue of Gallowglass * Associates of Gallowglass * Informants of Gallowglass =Heroes of the Inquisition= Player Characters On Active Duty: *Azrael Umbra, Mercenary Hitman for hire *Kardan the Lost, Imperial Assassin Templum Callidus *Miss Mary the Blooded, Sister of Battle *Sirhan al Zufar, Tallarn Desert Raider *Tanisha Bones, Imperial Assassin *Tonus Ferreus, Travelling Techpriest of the Brotherhood of Mars *Kilian Athanasius Kerensky, Stout Shepherd of the Imperial Flock *Salazar Jan, Penal Slave and Psyker of Heretic Origin The Inquisition *Lord Inquisitor Caidin *Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe (Ordo Hereticus) *Inquisitor Lady Olianthe Rathbone *Inquisitor Marakan Harafaz (Ordo Xenos, Xeno Hybris) *Inquisitor Urthere Gorn (Amalathian Faction) Ships *Path of Holiness light cruiser: Star Cruiser of Inquisitor Gallowglass, now dedicated to the Sandmen Retinue * Manthis I small frigate: piloted by Acolyte Lithia of the Sisters of the Needle *Faraway III frigate: Vessel of Rogue Trader Lucius Crest, mainly used for secret missions of the Sandmen Retinue =Organisations= Ecclesiarchy * Sisterhood of the Blissful Light of Holy Terra * Order of the Jananites * The enlighted Brotherhood of St. Origines Trade Cartels * Amalathian Syndicate Banking Clans * Banking House Fuddari Forge Clans * Clan Marcathus (Gunmetal City/ Scintilla; close combat weapons) * Clan Trathanor (Gunmetal City/ Scintilla; mercenary equipment) * Cloisterhouse Gigaterr (Gunmetal City/ Scintilla; sanctioned Mars-Forgeclan) =Locations= *Segmentum Obscurum (Description and sector map) **Segmentum Obscurum - Warp Routes (Warp Routes, travel times, dangers) **Overview of Segmentum Obscurum worlds(List of solar systems and regions in the Segmentum) Visited regions *Scintilla; Hive World, political center of Segmentum Obscurum **Hive Sibellus, huge and degenerate, central Hive. Home of the rich and powerful. **Hive Tarsus, huge desert-Hive and trade center of Scintilla **Ambulon, Hive-like city constructed around an ancient, ever-walking xeno-technical behemoth **Gunmetal City, wild city built into an ancient crater **Scintilla Orbitory, Geostationary city-station above Hive Tarsus *'Josian Reach' **Acreage; Feudal World **Daniris Fields; Asteroid Fields, Independent Mining Region *'Hazeroth Abyss' **Sheol; Sheol 17.beta "The Hold", Prison World *'Golgenna Reaches' **Granithor; Cemetary World =The Enemy= Heresy *Temple of the Dark Patriarch: Mysterious cult with a temple in the underhive of Gunmetal City (Scintilla). Somehow involved in illegal drug trafficing at Sheol17.beta (The Hold). Xenos *Eldar: The dying folk is one of the more elder and advanced races of the known galaxy. The Inquisition knows of two eldar craftworld sightings in the Segmentum Obscurum and strongly suspects that the Eldar have a special connection to this part of the galaxy. It is also suspected that the Eldar have more than once mingled in the affairs of Men and in the machinations of the Inquisition especially. Some Inquisitors go even as far as to accuse certain factions in the Inquisition to have regular contact to this xenos race. *Orc: A wild race born for war and dangerous in numbers. It can quickly grow from a minor barbaric nuissance into a highly technological advanced and spacefaring pest. An orc tribe somehow managed to settle on Sheol17.beta, also known as The Hold, and is now in battle with mutants and gangers on this planet. *Slaught: An advanced race which has mastered necromerging, the science of combining the living, the dead and the machine. After millennia of relentless persecution by the Eldar, it is now a dying race with only few isolated cabals left. Or so it seems. ** Cult of the Tears of Hurun (Acreage) ** Church of the Falling Stars (Acreage) Malleus *Azualath Unspecified *The Tyrant Star * Julian Chrome =Rules Section= Elite Packages and Advancements Starting Background Packages *Knight of the Order of St. Drusius (Drusian Knight): Feudal warriors and spy masters **Adept, Assassin, Cleric, Guardsman *Survivor of The Hold (Hold Survivor): Ex-Con and survivor of the horrors of the prison world The Hold **Assassin, Guardsman, Scum, Techpriest Elite Advancements *Practitioner of the Dance of the Deceiver (Dancer of the Deceiver): Eldar path for diplomats **Adept, Assassin House Rules * Inquisitorial Acquisitions: Inquisitors are able to go shopping on a grand scale. It is less a matter of Thrones but more a way of Where and How to get things for the Retinue. This house rule explains how this is transferred into game terms. * Sniping: Because there are lots of snipers in the Imperium of Man but no decent sniping rules, we made these ones up. * Rogue Psyker Powers * Eldar Powers =Complimentary Information= *http://darkheresy.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *http://www.blackindustries.com/?template=40k *Warhammer 40k Timeline *http://www.nationmaster.com/encyclopedia/List-of-Gaunt%27s-Ghosts-characters *http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Warhammer_40,000 *http://wh40k.lexicanum.de/wiki/Hauptseite Category:Gallowglass